Always The Call The Change
by The Real Sakura
Summary: How long will they be best friends? Always. One call from one best friend to another; will that destroy their friendship? Let's see who pops the question, and how is it answered to. Unbeknown to them, maybe that one call could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** How long will they be best friends? Always was the answer. One call from one best friend to another; will that destroy their friendship? Let's see who pops the question, and how is it answered to. Unbeknownst to them, maybe that one call could change everything they ever had and shared.

**XoX**

"Hey, Harry?" piped a young 4 year old Hermione Granger, as she sifted the sand for the shells at the beach.

Typical Harry style, a grunt was heard, as he too dug his hands deep into the sand and upturned, looking for peculiar things.

"I was thinking…" said Hermione, instantly attracting young Harry's interest, as she felt his eyes on her, she continued, "How long do you think we'll be friends?"

"As long as you want us to be," replied Harry with a smile.

Squealing, Hermione turned to Harry as she hugged him tight, finally letting him go, she looks straight into his eyes, her deep warm chocolate brown eyes gleaming as she said, "Today, Tomorrow, and Forever, alright?"

"Got it," Beamed an equally energetic Harry as the corners of his mouth lifted into a charming smile.

Hermione Jean Granger was a very charming and amiable person, with a very logical, upright and good character. She was blessed with quick wit and encyclopedic knowledge, best described as an academically brilliant student, but with the occasion insecurity and fear of failure.

She often came across as obnoxious and self-centered, just because she bested others in her school, but anyone who knew her, knew that she was far from so. She was very sweet, and definitely gorgeous, due to horror of the pasts, she decided to hide herself and her true form by adorning hideous clothing; condemned to being labeled as a "loser" she went on with her life. While nobody knew the real her, there was always her best friend Harry, who was her exact opposite in school.  
With his lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and charms to make any girl swoon, he was the hottest guy around, and a magnet to squealing girls. While they had to hide their friendship in school, due to their justified fear of bitches taking advantage of Hermione's quiet demeanor, outside, they were inseparable, best friends since they met at the park at the age of 3, they literally defined two peas in a pod.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, with her feet dangling, Hermione nervously pecked at her lips, staring at the phone at her hands, wondering whether to ask him or not.

The big question, the one that she had been pondering over for more than 3 weeks, was regarding the High School Prom. With only 3 days to go for the prom, she was confused, what if Harry didn't want the others to know? She wanted him, Harry, her best friend, her secret crush, to be the one, the one with whom she could go to the prom. She had been asked by several people already, including some desperate, nerds from the chess clubs, or people asking her out just as a challenge. She turned them all down, she didn't want them, and she knew neither did they.  
3 days to go… She thought, the words pounding in her ears as warning bells. What if Harry finally got a date? She knew almost more than half of the female population on her school had asked him out, in vain hopes; yet, he had accepted none and gently turned them down. He told her that he wanted someone else, not them.

Hope.

Hermione willed herself to hope. Relax, breathe in, breathe out, she told herself, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

Finally, she picked up her courage, and went for it. Speed dialing his number, she braced herself, getting ready to hit the call button when…

**XoX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is my second FanFic, and even though my story got many views and hits, I still didn't get a single review! So far, I know the names of everyone who has reviewed in my previous story, for they have touched my heart beyond what they can imagine. There are many who added my story for update alert, and favorite story as well, while it pleases me, I would also appreciate some reviews. Make my day better. :)

Previously:Finally, she picked up her courage, and went for it. Speed dialing his number, she braced herself, getting ready to hit the call button when…

Wonder, oh wonder! What a coincidence! The one person she wanted to call, was calling her! Phew!  
Fanning herself with her hand, Hermione pressed the green receive button,

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

" _'Mione?"_

"Harry!"

"_Ah, hey... I was wondering, I mean, well, its like, the other girls, and well, I.. erm, wouldyouliketogotheprom with me?"_

"..."

"_As friends of course!"_

"Come again? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"_Well, you see, I don't wanna go out with the others girls, and I'd much rather go with you my best friend..to the prom."_

"Are you asking me to go to the prom with you?"

"_Yeah, I am! I mean you know your my friend.. And its time to let them know that we're best friends, and then after all, we're going to college next year, so who gives a damn about what they think!"_ Pause.

"_So will ya come with me? As my date?"_

"Of course! I'd much rather go with you my best friend, then with someone else..." she said softly.

"_Brilliant! Pick you up at half past five, on Friday night, alright?"_

"You bet! Thanks, Harry."

"_I should be saying thanks! I was in such a dilemma, god knows what would have happened if you weren't there!"_

"Haha, well then, my pleasure. Gotta go now! Have to go shop for groceries for Mum."

"_Sure, see you on Friday."_

"Bye, Harry!"

"_Yeah, bye.. Adios."_

Pressing the end call button, Hermione stared at the phone in her hand, placing a hand on her pounding heart, she crashed on her bed, and drowning her face in her fluffy pillow, squealed hard.

* * *

Harry stared at the phone, and very much like Hermione, crashed back on his bed, punching the air, in victory.

Maaan, he so couldn't wait for Friday!

* * *

A/N: Could anybody suggest some dresses for Hermione? And describe them? Or else I will have to find something myself. :P Please do help! And review! :) A review equals a happy author, and a happy author equals, faster updates!


End file.
